discoverykidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Growing Up Creepie
Growing Up Creepie (2006-10) http://kids.discovery.com/fansites/growingupcreepie.html Growing Up Creepie (simply titled Creepie in other countries) is a Canadian-American animated television series created by Mike Young and produced by Mike Young Productions. The series premiered on September 9, 2006 and concluded on June 21, 2008 after one season and 26 episodes. Premise As told in the opening introduction and episode "Creepie Crawling", Creepie was an infant left on the doorstep of the Dweezwold Mansion, which is home to a family of various insects. The family took her in and raised her as one of their own. She must now adjust to a life surrounded by a society of entomophobic humans as she attends Middlington Middle School and keeps her home life a secret in order to protect both herself and her family. Characters * Creepie Creecher (voiced by Athena Karkanis): The Gothic protagonist, a pre-teenage girl raised by bugs. She initially comes off as cynical and sarcastic but in reality, she is friendly and warm-hearted. He catchphrase is "Wicked". Creepie was abandoned on Caroleena and Vinnie's doorstep as a baby, and it is unknown what happened to her real parents. Her real name is Creepella, but everyone except Dr. Pappas and Vinnie call her Creepie. If anyone ever finds out that Creepie is being raised by bugs, she will have no choice but to live somewhere else, and Dweezwold Mansion will be fumigated by Mr. Hollyruler. He favorite color is black and she is fiercely protective of her family and other insects. * Caroleena (voiced by Julie Lemieux): A praying mantis who is Creepie's adoptive mother and Marge's best friend. She is very strict and constantly threatens to eat her children if they don't listen to her. It was her maternal instinct that persuaded her husband to adopt Creepie. She loves cooking. * Vinnie (voiced by Dwayne Hill): A mosquito who is Creepie's adoptive father. He is a New Age vegan that has a sinister vampiric appearance. Like his wife, he is loving to his adopted daughter. He loves to paint and meditate. In the first episode, his voice was originally a stereotypical Dracula voiced, but it was changed to an impression of Vincent Price in later episodes. His name is also a reference to the actor. * Gnat (voiced by Stevie Vallance): Creepie's younger brother, a gnat. He constantly sneaks into Creepie's backpack and causes havoc at school. Gnat is actually older than Creepie since he and Pauly were ones that persuaded their family to adopt her. * Pauly (voiced by David Berni): Creepie's older brother, a pillbug. He loves to eat and is a wisecracking jokester. * Budge Bentley (voiced by Richard Yearwood): Creepie's best friend. He is the only one who knows Creepie's secret. While Budge might look like a bully because of his height and size, he is in reality a sweet guy who wouldn't hurt a fly. He is friends with Creepie and Chris-Alice. Budge is very smart like his dad and loves yoga. He also loves etymology. * Chris-Alice Hollyruller (voiced by Leah Cudmore): Creepie's relentlessly happy friend and neighbor. Her catchphrases are, "Soggy Muffins" and "Super Mega Duper". Chris-Alice is on the cheerleading squad, takes karate, and is always signing Creepie up for stuff at school without asking her first. Her favorite color is pink. Her name is a pun on the word chrysalis, a form of immature insect. She has fair skin, auburn hair, yellow T-shirt, checkered skirt, and yellow shoes. * George Hollyruller (voiced by Scott McCord): Chris-Alice's father, the local exterminator. He is also the football couch at Middlington Middle School. * Bunny Hollyruller (voiced by Stevie Vallance): Chris-Alice's mother, a hard-selling real estate agent. Like Chris-Alice, she is bossy and perky. * Melanie and Carla (voiced by Athena Karkanis and Stephanie Anne Mills, respectively): Popular girls who maintain an on/off again friendship with Creepie. They are obsessed with Harry Helby, shopping, make up, and their cell phones. Carla is the leader constantly seen with her cheerleading outfit. Melanie is a stereotypical dumb blonde and has problems with pronunciations. Also it is shown that really enjoys shiny things and watches horror movies, almost as much as Budge. Melanie's favorite color is blue and Carla's favorite color is purple. They just want Creepie to be normal. * Harry Helby (voiced by Scott McCord): The resident heartthrob, obsessed with his hair. Melanie and Carla have a massive crush on him though he usually ignores them and is somewhat more interested in Creepie. * Ms. Monserrate (voiced by Julie Lemieux): A firm but fair disciplinarian and principal at Middlington Middle School. Like Dr. Pappas she's always spying on Creepie and the other students at the school and is a stickler for rules. She's obsessed with cleanliness. Her catchphrase is "Detention!". She will usually hand out a detention slip. * Dr. Pappas (voiced by Juan Chioran): Creepie's homeroom and science teacher who is a stickler for rules. Dr. Pappas is always spying on Creepie and the other students at the school. He never cuts anybody a break if they're late turning in a class assignment or homework. His catch phrase is "Miss Creecher!". He refers to the students by their last names. He is probably insecure due to being practically bald and having a big nose. He is afraid of Budge. * Tarantula Boy (aka Skipper) (voiced by Dan Petronijevic): Creepie's love interest - seemingly half-human, half Goliath tarantula - a headliner at the carnival "freaky" show. In the episode "Creepie Meets Tarantula Boy", he appears in a movie and meets back up with Creepie. He introduces her to his mother, who is a real tarantula. In turn, she introduced him to her family, and it turns out that Creepie's mother knew his mom when they were kids. Later on, it is hinted that they would start a romantic relationship from then on, but it was never developed. * Marge (voiced by Leah Cudmore): A giant tarantula who is Skipper's mother and Caroleena's best friend. In the episode "Creepie Meets Tarantula Boy", she was revealed to be wearing hair curlers. She made caramel apples for the carnival and that's how Skipper came to be in the freak show. * Dr. Lance Pierce (voiced by Patrick McKenna): A prominent pin-happy entomologist at the Middlington Museum of Natural History and a minor antagonist in the show who only appears in three episodes. Dr. Pierce is evil and needs braces. His catch phrase is "Oh no!". Episodes Category:List of programs broadcast by Discovery Kids Category:Animated